Trapped In An Elevator
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set after last week's episode. When Alex gets trapped in an elevator with Mark and Derek, he has bad flashbacks that reveals his traumatizing childhood. Things will never be the same at Seattle Grace for Alex Karev.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy

**Prologue**

Alexander Michael Karev was born on January 10th, 1979 to sixteen year old Nancy and twenty-four year old Patrick Karev. After learning of her pregnancy by the older man, Nancy Jorkens had run away from home and married her boyfriend in Vegas.

The couple settled in Iowa. Nancy didn't think her parents would look for her in Iowa. Nancy was originally from Massachusetts. Patrick was a musician from California. Nancy thought it was so cool that her new husband came from where the movie stars lived.

Alex was sixteen months old when Nancy suffered a miscarriage. Patrick had been hurting her for thirteen months, and Nancy wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad that she had miscarried.

After the miscarriage, Patrick started hurting Alex. On particularly bad news, Patrick would lock Alex in the closet for up to 48 hours. The little boy was hysterical for days afterwards.

When Nancy got pregnant again, she thought Patrick would stop hurting her and Alex. She was wrong.

This time, Patrick Karev caused his wife's second miscarriage.

Alex was three when Nancy gave birth to a daughter named Grace. Grace was diagnosed with a heart problem at birth. She died when she was three. Nancy hadn't been doing too well anyway. Her husband had his own problems with drugs, and Nancy was an alcoholic. Alex was six when his sister died.

Nancy was pregnant two months after Grace's funeral, but she unfortunately gave birth to a stillborn son. Patrick was so angry at his wife for the stillborn that he took it out on Alex and Nancy once again. After the stillborn was born, Patrick locked his six year old son in the closet for five days. Nancy was too far deep into her alcoholism at that point that she didn't even care. She had been sober for her pregnancy, but she went right back to the alcohol after the stillbirth.

Alex was so traumatized from his five day stay in the closet that he never spoke of it again. The consequences from that stay resulted in Alex becoming claustrophobic.

Alex was eight when Nancy miscarrried again, because of Patrick. Alex was twelve when Nancy gave birth to a stillborn daughter. Nancy never really got over her miscarriages, the stillbirths, or Grace's death.

When Alex beat his father, Nancy was so angry that she kicked her son out of the house. She never heard from him again. Unknown to Alex, his mother died from alcohol poisoning when he was twenty-three. Alex didn't find out until he was thirty-five.

Alex tried his best to forgot his past, but the past caught up with him one day in May 2008, right after he learned that Ava had faked her pregnancy.

The twenty-nine year old got stuck in an elevator with Derek and Mark, and things would never be the same.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any songs or bands listed in the story

**Mark, Derek, and Alex Get Trapped In the Elevator**

When the elevator stopped, Alex had been ignoring a laughing Mark and Derek. The two had stepped into the elevator, singing one of their favorite songs-Neil Young's _Rockin' In The Free World._

Alex also loved Neil Young, but he wasn't telling them that. Some things had to be kept secret because someone could hurt you if they knew everything about you.

"Are you okay," Derek asked Alex and Mark when the elevator stopped. Mark nodded, while Alex tried to control his breathing. Claustrophobia had always been a problem of his since _The Incident._

"You okay," Mark asked Alex. Alex nodded reluctantly.

"Are you good in there," asked the operator.

"We are, but you should hurry," Derek said, noticing Alex's rapidly increasing panic.

"We'll fix it as soon as we can."

"Alex, you need to calm down," Mark said.

"I can't," Alex cried.

"Yes, you can," Derek soothed.

"Breathe in and out slowly," Mark said.

Alex took the advice and the panic attack slowly abated.

"I'm claustrophobic," he explained, hoping that the two wouldn't use it against him and throw him in the closet. Mark and Derek nodded, while Alex tried to remember they weren't in a closet and they weren't like _him._

"Why are you claustrophobic," Derek asked curiously. Alex had a brief flashback to _The Incident_, but shook it off.

"I can't remember," Alex lied, before remembering that lying got you stuck in the shower with ice cold water raining over you for an hour.

Mark and Derek exchanged a look. It was obvious that Alex was not doing so well, so they decided to distract him. The two began singing the Eagles song, _Take It To The Limit._

After Mark and Derek finished that song, they launched into _Born To Run._

Alex calmed down slightly with the the songs, so Mark and Derek continued singing with _More Than A Feeling._

After that song was was over, Alex took a short, ten minute nap. When he woke up, Mark and Derek were talking quietly.

"Are you okay now," Derek asked Alex again.

"For now," Alex answered truthfully.

For now was right. Things were about to get much, much worse.

TBC

* * *

Stay tuned for more of Angsty!Alex. This chapter was just them getting stuck in the elevator, and Mark and Derek trying to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Description of abuse and implied abuse of another kind.

**Chapter Three**

It had been six minutes since Alex woke up, and he was panicking again.

"I can't breathe," he gasped out to Mark and Derek.

"Of course you can," Derek comforted.

Alex's eyes glazed over, and Mark and Derek exchanged a look. He was breathing fine now, but something was obviously wrong.

Alex was stuck in a flashback. He was six years old.

"_I hate you," Patrick roared at his crying wife._

"_Stop yelling," Alex cried._

"_What did you say to me," Patrick demanded of his son._

"_I said to stop yelling at Mommy," was Alex's answer._

_Patrick looked even angrier._

"_Don't do it," Nancy begged._

"_Shut up. You can't even give me healthy babies, so why don't I punish the obviously stupid and defiant one that's still alive?" Nancy sobbed in fear._

_Patrick grabbed Alex hard by his hand._

_  
"Daddy, what are you doing?" Alex asked._

"_I'm punishing you, Alexander. You never ever defy me. I'll teach you never to defy me again."_

"_Daddy, don't," Alex screamed as Patrick threw him in the closet and locked the door._

"_You deserve this," Patrick screamed._

"_Let me out," Alex cried. He was afraid of the dark. Daddy did bad things in the dark. Bad things happened in the dark all the time._

_Patrick couldn't hear his son, but Alex could hear the sound of glass breaking and his mother crying out in pain._

"_You deserve this, you immature little girl," Patrick screamed at Nancy. Alex continued to sob._

"_Let me out," he sobbed. No one heard his pleas to be left out._

_Nancy screamed and Alex continued to sob. He wanted Grace. Grace always made him feel better. He wanted her back so bad._

_Alex wanted his mommy. His mommy always tried to make him feel better, even when she was drinking the bad stuff. He didn't like his daddy so much._

Alex shook his head, trying to stop remembering _The Incident._

"Are you sure you're okay," Mark asked.

"I'm fine," Alex lied, trying to hold back a sob.

"You were somewhere else," Derek pointed out.

"It was nothing," Alex snapped.

"It's going to take awhile to get you out," said the operator.

"Try to hurry as fast you can," Mark said.

Alex's eyes glazed over. He was reliving another memory.

His secret was about to be revealed, but nobody knew that yet.

TBC

* * *

Alex's secret will be revealed next chapter as he continues to flash back. The next update might be tonight. I'm not sure yet. Look for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.  
Warnings: Descriptions of several different kinds of abuse.

Alex was stuck in another flashback, and Mark and Derek could only wait for it to end.

_Alex didn't know how long he had been stuck in the dark closet, but he hoped Mommy got him soon. He had had an accident in the dark, and he was scared that Daddy would hurt him again._

_Daddy hurt him a lot, but that was only 'cause he loved Alex and Mommy. That's what love meant._

_But Alex didn't love the Daddy that came to him in the dark and did the Very Bad Thing. The Very Bad Thing meant a lot more pain than usual. Daddy said it was a game, but Alex didn't like it very much._

_Alex missed Grace a lot. His baby sister was in Heaven. Mommy had said so before taking a drink of the bad stuff. Alex wished Grace would come back from Heaven. He hoped it wasn't a very long trip. Alex wished he could go to Heaven with Grace. She always made him laugh. Alex knew that Daddy didn't do the Very Bad Thing to Grace. He said that she was too fragile and always laughed about that._

_Alex didn't understand why Mommy drank the bad stuff. Daddy loved them. That's why he hurt them. _

_Alex loved Mommy and Daddy a lot. They took care of him._

"_Where's my dinner?" Alex heard Daddy scream at Mommy._

"_I'm not cooking tonight," Mommy answered._

_There was a crash and Mommy screamed. _

"_Cook me dinner or there will be consequences," Daddy screamed._

"_Let Alex out of the closet and I will," Mommy cried._

"_I'm not letting him out of there until he's punished sufficiently," Daddy yelled._

"_Please, Patrick," Mommy begged._

_There was another crash and Mommy screamed again. _

"_Daddy, can I come out now?" Alex asked in a small voice._

"_Please let him out," Mommy begged._

"_Shut up and cook dinner," Daddy screamed._

"_Let me out," Alex sobbed._

_No one listened to him._

Back in the present, Alex began panicking again.

"Calm down," Derek commanded.

"Don't hurt me," Alex sobbed.

"We're not going to hurt you," Mark told him.

"Daddy, let me out. Please let me out," Alex cried.

Mark and Derek glanced at each other. They both had a suspicion, but they didn't know if they wanted it confirmed or not.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Please let me out of the closet," Alex sobbed.

Mark and Derek both winced. Their suspicions had just been confirmed.

"Alex, you're not in the closet," Mark said, trying to comfort

"Let me out, please," Alex cried.

Derek went over to him. "Alex, look at me. Kiddo, you aren't in the closet anymore. Do you understand me?"

Alex calmed down a little. "I'm not in the closet," he asked in a tiny voice.

"You're not in the closet," Mark confirmed.

What the three didn't know was that things were about to get even worse for Alex.

TBC

* * *

Alex's having flashbacks even worse now. Expect another update tomorrow. There might be one tonight, but I doubt it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Descriptions of abuse, like the past few chapters.

**More Flashbacks**

"I can't do this," Alex sobbed to Mark and Alex five minutes later.

"Yes you can," Mark soothed.

"I can't do this," Alex cried hysterically as he was sent spiraling into another flashback.

_Alex still didn't know how long Daddy had kept him trapped in the closet, but he guessed it had been about three days. Three days seemed like a long time. He wished Mommy would unlock the closet. She was probably drinking the bad stuff again._

_Alex was really scared now. If he stayed in the dark any longer, Daddy would definitely come in and do the Very Bad Thing. The Very Bad thing had happened as long as Alex could remember._

_Alex really wanted out of the closet. "Daddy, can you please let me out?" Alex asked politely._

_There was a loud bang across the door._

"_You will not be let out until you've been sufficiently punished," Daddy screamed._

_Alex whimpered. He loved Daddy, so why was he doing this to him?_

"_I want out," Alex sobbed._

"_Let him out," Mommy cried._

_There was a loud sound and Mommy was crying again._

"_Stop it," Mommy screamed._

"_I hate you," Daddy screamed at Mommy._

_Alex really, really wanted out._

"_I'm sorry," he sobbed._

"_You're not sorry enough," Daddy yelled._

"_Yes I am," Alex cried hysterically._

"_Shut up," Daddy screamed._

"_I'm sorry. Let me out," Alex sobbed._

Alex came out of the flashback, having a full blown panic attack.

"Calm down," Mark cried.

"Alex, look at me," Derek said.

"You need to breathe in and out," Mark told Alex.

Bailey's voice came over the intercom system.

"What's wrong," Bailey asked.

"He's having a panic attack," Mark explained.

"Breathe in nice and slowly," Derek soothed. Alex seemed to listen to Derek and started calming down a little.

"What is wrong in there," Bailey demanded and Alex panicked again.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," Alex cried.

"What's he talking about?" Bailey asked.

"We think he's having flashbacks," Mark explained.

"Bad memories," Derek clarified.

"Mommy, please make Daddy let me out," Alex sobbed.

"I'll try," Bailey promised, sounding like she was trying not to cry.

"Mommy, why are you drinking the bad stuff again?"

"I'll stop," Bailey said. She obviously had noticed that Alex wasn't doing too well.

"Mommy, I don't know what to do. Daddy's going to the Very Bad Thing," Alex sobbed hysterically.

"Baby, what's the Very Bad Thing?" Bailey asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Daddy hurts me. He says it's a game, but I don't like it. It's not fun. Games are supposed to be fun," he sobbed.

Derek and Mark exchanged a panicked look. They definitely thought they knew was the Very Bad Thing was, but they didn't want Alex to say it out loud.

"Don't you love me?" a sobbing Alex asked.

"Of course Mommy still loves you," a now sobbing Bailey told him.

"I love you too, Mommy," Alex answered.

"Bailey, we'll calm him down," Derek said.

"You do it as fast as you can," a crying Bailey said over the system.

"Kiddo you need to calm down. Daddy can't hurt you anymore," Derek told the still sobbing Alex.

"You promise," Alex asked.

"We both promise," Mark said.

Everything was going to get better, but for now they were about to get even worse.

TBC

* * *

After the flashback, Alex reverted back to his six year old personality. I was going to update this tomorrow, but I couldn't wait anymore. I had to upload this tonight. Look for the newest update tomorrow. I mean it this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Neil Young's song Down By The River.

Warning: References to abuse and abortion.

Alex continued to cry, while Mark and Derek tried to help him.

"Why is Bailey crying so hard," Meredith asked through the intercom system.

"Don't ask," the three men heard a sobbing Bailey say to her.

"Something's wrong with Alex," Cristina explained.

"Why is the intercom on," Mark asked.

Derek shrugged. "Alex, you need to calm down, Kiddo," he told him.

Alex didn't hear him. He was stuck in another flashback.

"_I love you," six year old Alex told Grace. She was sick. Mommy said it was 'monia, whatever that meant. And that it was worse for Grace 'cause of her bad heart._

_Alex hoped her heart got better._

"_Wuv you too," Grace told her brother. "Sweetheart, we need to go," Mommy told Alex._

"_But I want to stay with Baby Gracie," Alex whined._

"_Alexander, you will not defy your mother," Daddy warned. Alex knew to listen to Daddy or the Very Bad Thing would be worser than usual._

_Alex loved to 'tect Grace, like Mommy said he should. 'Tecting Grace was his number one prority. Daddy had said so._

"_Bye Grace," Alex told his sister._

"_Bye," Gracie called, but she was coughing._

_Alex held Mommy's hand as they crossed the street to the car, but Daddy called him a baby again. Alex didn't like being called a baby. He was a big boy. Daddy knew that._

_When Alex went home, he ate his dinner and helped Mommy with the dishes. She wasn't feeling so good lately, so Alex wondered if she was sick like Grace._

_After helping Mommy, Alex watched TV for a little while. He whined about going to bed until Daddy yelled at him._

_Alex was about ready to fall asleep when Daddy walked in. Alex knew what that meant. The Very Bad Thing was about to happen._

"_Daddy, please don't," Alex cried._

"_You know how this goes," Daddy said._

_The Very Bad Thing went on for half an hour and Alex hurt so much after it was over. He wondered why no one else at school complained about the Very Bad Thing. All daddies did the Very Bad Thing. Daddy had told him so. _

_When the phone rang awhile after Daddy was done, Alex knew something was wrong. Nobody called when it was this late._

"_What are you talking about? She was fine when we left," Mommy screamed._

"_Shut up and tell me what's wrong," Daddy said._

"_Grace's dead. The pneumonia mixed in with her heart problems caused it," Mommy cried._

_Alex didn't know what dead meant, but it had to be bad. Mommy was talking about the 'monia again. _

_Alex climbed out of bed, but it hurt to walk._

"_What's wrong," Alex asked Mommy._

_Mommy looked sad, and so did Daddy. That was weird. Daddy never got sad. He said being sad was for wimps and yelled at Mommy when she cried._

"_Sweetheart, I have something bad to tell you," Mommy said._

"_Your sister's dead," Daddy snapped._

"_Patrick," Mommy snapped._

_Daddy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Nancy."_

"_Your sister is up in Heaven with the angels. She's not in the hospital anymore."_

"_But she'll come back right," Alex asked._

_Mommy started crying again, so Daddy tucked Alex in. That was weird. Daddy never tucked Alex in. He always said that was for babies, and Alex wasn't a baby._

Alex came out of his flashback, crying.

"Grace, I want you back," Alex sobbed.

"Who's Grace," asked Meredith.

"Don't leave me," Alex cried to Meredith, thinking she was Grace.

"I won't," a bewildered Meredith promised through the intercom.

"I love you and Mommy said you went to Heaven, but I want you back," Alex wailed.

Bailey could be heard sobbing in the background.

"Can somebody shut the intercom thing off," Derek asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't until the elevator's fixed," the operator explained.

"Why is everyone hearing him," Mark asked angrily.

"There's not that many people here. It's just those two blondes and the other one who's crying hysterically."

"Alex, who are you talking about?" Bailey asked.

"She's my sister and I don't want her to be in Heaven," Alex sobbed.

Mark and Derek gave each other a look as Alex's eyes glazed over and he was thrown into another flashback.

_Alex was really scared. He thought a lot more time had passed in the closet, and he wished Daddy would get him out._

_Alex was scared he couldn't breathe anymore. He didn't understand why. Mommy would tell him, 'cept for when she drank from the bad stuff. The bad stuff always made Mommy mean. Daddy called her bad names a lot, but they were worser when she drank the bad stuff._

"_Let him out," Mommy sobbed._

_Alex could hear Daddy slamming a door._

"_Nancy, he's not been punished enough. Go back to being such a moronic alcoholic."_

_Alex wasn't sure what an alcoholic was, but it was probably bad._

"_You made me this way," Mommy screamed._

"_That's because I hate you. I never wanted to marry you, Nancy. The only reason I married you was because you were pregnant with the idiot in the closet. I knew I should have made you get rid of him when we had the chance."_

"_Shut up," Mommy yelled._

"_Fine. I'll let him out of the closet," Daddy said._

_Alex couldn't breathe. He was so scared. _

_When the door opened, Alex panicked at the bright light._

"_Stop it," Mommy cried as Daddy hit him across the face and kicked him._

"_He deserves this," Daddy cried as Alex sobbed in fear and pain. He still couldn't breathe right._

"_I'll call the police," Mommy threatened._

"_I'd like to see you try. They won't believe you. Troy's my friend and he's a cop."_

"_I hate you," Mommy cried._

_  
Daddy stopped kicking him and rolled his eyes._

"_I've heard that before, Nance. It's really old."_

_Mommy grabbed Alex. Alex whimpered as Mommy took off his clothes and started the bath water._

"_You're so dirty," Mommy told him._

"_I can't breathe," Alex told her._

"_Sweetheart, that's just from being in the closet so long. I promise to never let you in there that long again."_

_After the bath, Mommy put Alex in bed._

"_Mommy, why can't Grace come back?" Mommy's smile went away._

"_Sweetheart, she can't come back because she's somewhere we can't go. I'll explain it to you later."_

"_I love you Mommy."_

"_I love you too, my beautiful Alexander."_

_Alex went to sleep and panicked every time he was in the closet after that._

"I want out," Alex whined.

"You'll be out soon," Derek promised.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, Kiddo," Mark promised.

"Sing to me again?" Alex asked.

Mark and Derek nodded, and began singing **Down By The River.**

After a few minutes, Alex calmed down. He fell asleep with his head on Derek's shoulder, which would have been awkward in normal circumstances. Mark thought it was sweet, but promised never to bring it back up.

Hopefully, the elevator would start back up again soon.

TBC

* * *

I gave you a longer chapter because I figure you deserve it. Also, the wrong words in Alex's flashbacks? On purpose. I figure that's how a six year old would say some things. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm waiting for Bones and House tonight. I can't wait for House because it looks so good. I can't wait for Bones because there's supposed to be a death.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Implied abuse and something else you'll find about later.

**Penultimate Chapter**

As Mark and Derek finished singing, Alex fell asleep.

"That is one traumatized kid," Derek whispered to his best friend.

"I think he needs therapy," Mark whispered back.

"It would probably be for the best," Derek agreed.

"Why are you whispering?" Izzie asked through the intercom.

"Alex is sleeping," Mark explained.

"At least he's okay now," Bailey sobbed.

"Calm down, Miranda," Derek said.

"I would if I could," Bailey cried.

"The elevator should be working in about fifteen minutes," the operator called.

"That's good, because Alex can't handle anymore trauma," Mark muttered to Derek. Derek nodded.

"I hope he gets help," Bailey sobbed.

"We'll make sure he goes to therapy," Derek assured her.

Unknown to Mark and Derek, Alex was having a nightmare about his past.

_Alex was seven years old now. Mommy was sick and throwing up because of the bad stuff. He had learned it was called alcohol from Grandma Karev._

_Grandma Karev had come for a visit six months ago, after Grace went to Heaven. Alex liked her a lot, but she was mean to Daddy. She had yelled at him a lot._

_She had threatened to take custody of Alex from Mommy and Daddy, but Alex wasn't sure what that meant._

_While Grandma was visiting, Daddy hadn't made Mommy cry or do the Very Bad Thing to Alex._

_While visiting, Grandma had poured all of Mommy's bad stuff down the sink. Mommy had yelled and cried, but Grandma hadn't listened._

_Grandma had left two days later. Alex had been sad she had to go. He had seen Daddy slamming her head against the table until she went to sleep. That's how Alex knew Daddy loved Grandma._

_Daddy had taken Grandma to the airport after she fell asleep. Daddy had said so, and he never lied._

_Grandma hadn't called in awhile, but that's 'cause she was traveling. Daddy had told him._

_  
Alex sighed and went over to Mommy. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_  
"Get away," Mommy screamed before throwing up again._

_Alex started crying and ran out of the room. The living room table was in pieces and Daddy was out, so Alex cleaned it up._

_After he finished cleaning up, Daddy came through the door._

_  
"What did you do?" Daddy asked Alex._

"_I cleaned up," Alex said._

_Daddy kicked the other table. It broke too._

"_You're never good enough! You're not good for anything!" Daddy screamed._

_  
Alex's eyes filled with tears and he ran to his bedroom._

_Daddy followed him, and nothing turned out well for Alex that night._

Alex came out of his nightmare, screaming.

"Calm down," Derek told him.

"He killed her," Alex whispered once he calmed down.

"He killed who?" Mark asked.

"Grandma Karev. I blocked it out of my mind for awhile, but I saw it happen."

Mark shot a look towards Derek.

"He was probably a sociopath," Derek told Alex as the doors finally opened.

Derek and Mark helped Alex stand up as Bailey, Izzie, Meredith, Callie, Erica, _and _Cristina hugged him.

The girls stayed by his side down the entire hallway despite Alex's protests.

Mark and Derek followed Alex and the crowd of females.

Alex was far from okay, but he would be eventually.

TBC


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

**Epilogue**

By the year 2016, Alex Karev had been in therapy for eight years.

He was now a happier person who wasn't so blunt to everyone around him.

"Don't come in here," Izzie told her husband as he prepared to enter the emergency room.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"He's going to find out," an angry Bailey told Izzie.

Izzie sighed, and then winced when the baby kicked her hard.

"Find out what?" Alex asked his seven months pregnant wife.

"Your father showed up after a car accident," Izzie reluctantly said.

Alex froze. What was he supposed to do?

"We'll go in with you for moral support," Derek said as he and Mark came up to Alex.

With Mark and Derek behind him, Alex entered the emergency room.

"Hi Patrick," Alex spat.

"Is that you, Alex?" Patrick asked.

"It's me, but enjoy your freedom while it lasts," Alex smirked. Mark and Derek could see that he was shaking, however.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick demanded.

"I remember what you did to Grandma. I know what you did to me and Mom. Alex winced at the mention of his mother. He had learned of her death a year earlier, but she had been dead for a long time.

The smirk slipped off Patrick's face.

"We called the police," Derek happily informed Patrick.

"You're going away for a long time," Mark sing-songed.

"You better be happy we didn't hurt you more," Derek threatened.

About fifteen minutes later, the police showed up.

Patrick's injuries weren't life threatening, so the police took him into custody.

He confessed immediately to the murder of his mother and the abuse of Alex and Nancy.

He would be sent to jail for the rest of his life. He was murdered by his cellmate only six months later.

Later that night, after finally confronting his father, Alex smiled happily as he tucked in six year old Derek Joshua(DJ), four year old Aidan Mark, and two year old Amelia Bailey.

He was truly happy for the first time ever.

A few months later, Izzie had Jayden Meredith Karev.

Their family was complete, and Alex was even happier.

Life couldn't get any better.

The End

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was reeling from the end of Monday's Bones and ended up writing three tags. Plus I got grounded from the computer for two days. I was let back on last night, but I didn't have enough time to update. Now I'm desperately waiting for the finales of The Office and Supernatural. It's going to take so long for 9:00 to be here.


End file.
